Harry Potter Facts
by Tru Yung Soulja
Summary: Harry Potter Facts
1. Chocolate Frog Cards

**Famous Wizards Cards**

**_"_**I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her ... do you want it? You can start collecting."-- Ron Weasley (PS6)

These cards come in Chocolate Frogs candy (along with a chocolate frog). Hogwarts students collect and trade them. The faces on some of the cards are famous even to Muggles, although their magical abilities were not always recognized by the non-magical community. Harry discovered Chocolate Frog cards during his first journey on the Hogwarts Express. In fact, he learned about Nicolas Flamel from the Dumbledore card he got then, and only remembered it later when he gave a Chocolate Frog to Neville to cheer him up (PS13).

Hermione gave Harry a large box of Chocolate Frogs for Christmas his first year (PS12) and he received Chocolate Frogs as get well presents after he defeated Quirrell (PS17). Hagrid gave Harry Chocolate Frogs for Christmas in his fourth year (GF23). Ron got Chocolate Frogs for Christmas in his fifth year (OP23) and in the Hospital Wing after he was injured in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries (OP38).

Lupin gave Harry the frog part of the Chocolate Frogs to help him recover during anti-Dementor lessons (PA12)

Students at Hogwarts collect and trade the cards. Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan were swapping cards in the Great Hall (GF19). Harry, Ginny, and Neville were trading them on the Hogwarts Express (OP10). Notices about who wants which card even appear on the Gryffindor notice-board, in the common room (OP17).

When Dumbledore was being discredited by the Ministry of Magic, he was removed from the Wizengamot and from the International Confederation of Wizards. He told Bill Weasley that he didn't care what they did to him, as long as they didn't take him off Chocolate Frog cards (OP5).

Rowling says that Harry, Ron and Hermione were all featured on Chocolate Frog cards (BLC).

**The following cards are mentioned in the books:**

Agrippa Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa von Nettesheim, 1486-1535, German mystic and alchemist.

Circe (SEER-see)Circe, in Greek mythology, is a sorceress who lives on an island called Aeaea, near Italy. Circe was able to turn people into beasts.

Cliodna (CLEEV-nah)Celtic Irish goddess of beauty, the eldest daughter of the last Druid of Ireland.

Grunnion, Alberic Could possibly be in recognition of 'Alberich,' a powerful wizard from "Song of the Nibelungen." The poem is mythical, but was the basis for Wagner's Ring Cycle. In Wagner's version, Alberich makes a ring from gold that he has found and places a curse on it against its thief! Interestingly, one of the prizes given to a 'hero' of the Ring Cycle is an Invisibility Cloak. (contributed by Adrian Allum)

Hengist of Woodcroft Hengist was a Saxon King of Britain shortly before King Arthur's time, who helped King Vortigern defeat Scot and Pict rebels. Later, he led a rebellion of his own, and eventually founded the county of Kent. Quite what this has to do with wizardry, I don't know, but David Colbert offers a similar suggestion in his book, "The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter." (contributed by Adrian Allum)

Paracelsus (par-a-SELL-sus) Alchemical genius. Auroleus Phillipus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim, known as "Paracelsus," was born in 1493. (web link)

Ptolemy (TOL-uh-mee)Claudius Ptolemy, born c. 85 AD. Geographer and astronomer. (web link)

Dumbledore Current headmaster of Hogwarts, renowned as the greatest sorcerer of the present age.

Merlin Wizard, famous for his role in the King Arthur chronicles. Tutored the young Arthur before he knew who he was and what role he was to play in history.

Morgana The famous Witch Morgana, like Merlyn, figures into the King Arthur legend. According to the legend, Morgan le Fay, or Morgana, was the witch in the castle that Wart and Kay encountered with Robin Wood (Robin Hood for the unenlightened), Maid Marian, Little John, and the merry men to rescue Friar Tuck, the Dog Boy, and an old man named Wat. Morgana was the child of the Duke of Cornwall and Igraine, the woman Uther Pendragon seduced to have Arthur. (contributed by William Givens)

**Famous Witches and Wizards Trading Cards**

Paracelsus Alchemist Dates Unknown Very little is known about this secretive wizard. (fw1)

Andros the Invincible Ancient Greek, dates unknown Alleged to have been the only known wizard to produce a Patronus the size of a giant.

Circe Ancient Greek, dates unknown Lived on the island of Aeaea. Expert at turning lost sailors into pigs.

Herpo the Foul Ancient Greek, dates unknown First known creator of the basilisk.

Mopsus Ancient Greek, dates unknown Ancient Greek soothsayer who vanquished the Seer Calchas in a contest of their powers.

Cliodne Bird Animagus Medieval, dates unknown The beautiful Irish druidess Cliodne has three magical birds that sang the sick to sleep and cured them. Legends say that she could take the shape of a sea bird or change into a wave. Her favorite hobby was flying. She discovered the properties of moondew.

Ethelred the Ever-Ready Medieval, dates unknown Famous for taking offense at nothing and cursing innocent bystanders. Died in jail.

Morgan le Fay Bird Animagus Medieval, dates unknown Also known as Morgana, she was King Arthur's half sister. She was a dark sorceress, Merlin's enemy and she affected many events during hertime. She was the queen of the island of Avalon, and she had great skillas a healer.

Gregory the Smarmy Medieval, dates unknown Famous originator of Gregory's Unctuous Unction - a potion to persuade the drinker that the giver is their very best friend.

Godric Gryffindor Co-Founder of Hogwarts Medieval, dates unknown Co-founder of Hogwarts. Gave his name to one of the four Hogwarts houses.

Hengist of Woodcroft Founder of Hogsmeade Medieval, dates unknown Driven away from his home by Muggle persecutors, Hengist is supposed to have settled in Scotland where he founded the village of Hogsmeade. Some say the Three Broomsticks Inn used to be his home.

Helga Hufflepuff Co-Founder of Hogwarts Medieval, dates unknown Co-founder of Hogwarts. Gave her name to one of the four Hogwarts houses. She brought people from different walks of life together to help build Hogwarts and was loved for her charming ways.

Queen Maeve Medieval, dates unknown Witch who trained young sorcerers in Ireland prior to the establishment of Hogwarts.

Merlin Charms Specialist Medieval, dates unknown Most famous wizard of all time. Sometimes known as the Prince of Enchanters. Part of the Court of King Arthur. (King Arthur once ruled the land that is now part of England.) Merlin wanted wizards to help Muggles, so he created the Order of Merlin. The Order made rules against using magic on Muggles.

Merwyn the Malicious Medieval, dates unknown Credited with the invention of many unpleasant jinxes and hexes.

Rowena Ravenclaw Co-Founder of Hogwarts Medieval, dates unknown Co-founder of Hogwarts. Gave her name to one of the four Hogwarts houses. It's thought that she came up with the ever-changing floor plan. She's best remembered for her intelligence and creativity.

Salazar Slytherin Co-Founder of Hogwarts Medieval, dates unknown Co-founder of Hogwarts. Gave his name to one of the four Hogwarts houses.

Uric the Oddball Eccentric Medieval, dates unknown Highly eccentric wizard who is famed for, among other things, wearing a jellyfish for a hat. No one knows if he meant to be the weirdest wizard of the ages or if it just came naturally.

Wendelin the Weird Medieval, dates unknown Alleged to have enjoyed being burnt at the stake so much that she allowed herself to be captured over 47 times in various disguises (PA2). [Note: the Wizard Card gives the number of times she was captured as 14].

Fulbert the Fearful Medieval, dates unknown Famous for being so cowardly he never ventured out of his house. Died when a Defensive Charm backfired and the roof fell in.

Wilfred Elphick 1112 - 1199 First wizard to be gored by an African Erumpent.

Bridget Wenlock 1202 - 1285 Famous Arithmancer. First to establish the magical properties of the number seven.

Ignatia Wildsmith 1227 - 1320 The witch who invented Floo powder.

Cyprian Youdle 1312 - 1357 Only Quidditch referee ever to die during a match. The originator of the curse was never caught but believed to have been a member of the crowd.

Chauncey Oldridge 1342 - 1379 First known victim of Dragon Pox.

Gifford Ollerton Giant-Slayer 1390 - 1441 Famous giant-slayer. Killed the giant Hengist of Upper Barnton, and became the town's local hero.

Alberta Toothill 1391 - 1483 Winner of the All-England Wizarding Duelling Competition of 1430. Famously overcame the favorite, Samson Wiblin, with a Blasting Charm.

Burdock Muldoon 1429 - 1490 Chief of Wizard's Council (1448 - 1450).

Quong Po Magical Creatures Specialist 1443 - 1539 Born in China, Quong Po studied Chinese Fireball dragons, or Liondragons, and discovered the uses of their powdered eggs.

Yardley Platt 1446 - 1557 Serial goblin-killer.

Felix Summerbee 1447 - 1508 Inventor of Cheering Charms.

Daisy Dodderidge Tavern Keeper 1467 - 1555 Daisy Dodderidge built the Leaky Cauldron inn to serve as a gateway between the non-wizarding world and Diagon Alley. Wizards and witches of her day loved her generosity and the welcoming atmosphere of her pub.

Cornelius Agrippa Author 1486 - 1535 Celebrated wizard imprisoned by Muggles for his writing, because they thought his books were evil.

Bowman Wright Metal Charmer 1492 - 1560 Mother was a witch, and father was a Muggle. He is famous for combining his loves of magic, science, and sports by creating the Golden Snitch, which greatly improved the game of Quidditch.

Montague Knightley 1506 - 1588 Wizard Chess Champion.

Musidora Barkwith 1520 - 1666 Composer of the unfinished "Wizarding Suite," which features an exploding tuba. Has been banned since its last performance in 1902, when it blew the roof out of Ackerley Town Hall.

Gunhilda of Gorsemoor Healer 1556 - 1639 One-eyed, hump-backed witch famous for developing a cure for Dragon Pox. When she died, everyone who knew her felt great sorrow, for she was a talented and hardworking healer.

Mungo Bonham 1560 - 1659 Famous wizard healer. Founded Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Ailments and Injuries.

Balfour Bane 1566 - 1629 Established the Committee on Experimental Charms.

Archibald Alderton 1568 - 1623 Famous for blowing up the hamlet of Little Dropping in Hampshire while attempting to magically mix a birthday cake.

Almerick Sawbridge 1602 - 1699 Famous for conquering the river troll that was terrorizing crossers of the Wye River.

Elfrida Clagg 1612 - 1687 Chieftainess of Warlock's Council.

Dymphna Furmage 1612 - 1698 Famously abducted by pixies while on vacation in Cornwall, she lived in mortal dread of them thereafter.

Thaddeus Thurkell 1632 - 1692 Famous for producing seven Squib sons and turning them all into hedgehogs in disgust.

Havelock Sweeting 1634 - 1710 Unicorn expert.

Elladora Ketteridge 1656 - 1729 Witch who discovered the use of Gillyweed when she nearly suffocated after eating it and recovered only when she stuck her head into a bucket of water.

Honoria Nutcombe 1665 - 1743 Founded the Society for the Reformation of Hags.

Lord Stoddard Withers Magical Creatures Specialist 1642 - 1769 Breeder of flying horses. He tried to create interest in a cross between Quidditch and polo played on flying horses, but the sport never became popular.

Glanmore Peakes 1677 - 1761 Famous slayer of the Sea Serpent of Cromer.

Edgar Stroulger 1703 - 1798 Inventor of the Sneakoscope.

Flavius Belby 1715 - 1791 Only wizard ever to survive a Lethifold attack.

Gondoline Oliphant 1720 - 1799 Famous for studies of life and habits of trolls. Clubbed to death in the Cotswolds while sketching.

Glover Hipworth 1742 - 1805 Inventor of the Pepperup Potion, cure for the common cold.

Beaumont Marjoribanks Herbology Specialist 1742 - 1845 Pioneer of Herbology and collector of many rare and magical flowers, including underwater varieties. Discovered Gillyweed.

Gulliver Pokeby 1750 - 1839 Expert on magical birds. First to identify meaning of Augurey song.

Xavier Rastrick 1750 - 1836 Flamboyant wizard entertainer who vanished unexpectedly while tap dancing to a crowd of 300 in Painswick and was never seen again.

Artemisia Lufkin 1754 - 1825 First witch to become Minister of Magic.

Grogan Stump 1770 - 1884 Popular Minister of Magic, appointed in 1811.

Beatrix Bloxam 1794 - 1810 Author of the Toadstool Tales, a series of children's books since banned because they have been found to cause nausea and vomiting.

Crispin Cronk 1795 - 1872 Sent to Azkaban for continuing to keep sphinxes in his back garden despite repeated warnings.

Alberic Grunnion 1803 - 1882 Inventor of the Dungbomb.

Dorcas Wellbeloved 1812 - 1904 Founder of the Society for Distressed Witches.

Laverne de Montmorency 1823 - 1893 Inventor of many love potions.

Leopoldina Smethwyck 1829 - 1910 First British witch to referee a Quidditch match.

Mirabella Plunkett 1839 - unknown Famous for falling in love with a merman in Loch Lomond while on vacation. When her family forbade her to marry him, she transfigured herself into a haddock and was never seen again.

Oswald Beamish 1850 - 1932 Pioneer of Goblin rights.

Justus Pilliwickle 1862 - 1953 Celebrated head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Sacharissa TugwoodInventor 1874 - 1966 Pioneer of Beautifying Potions. Discovered pimple-curing properties of Bubotuber Pus. The words on her gravestone read, 'Thanks to Sacharissa Tugwood, the world is a more beautiful place.'

Hesper Starkey 1881 - 1973 Witch who studied the use of phases of the moon in potion making.

Norvel Twonk 1888 - 1957 Died saving a Muggle child from a runaway manticore.

Roderick Plumpton 1889 - 1987 Seeker for England's Quidditch team. Holds British record for fastest capture of Golden Snitch during game: three and a half seconds.

Cassandra Vablatsky 1894 - 1997 Celebrated Seer and author of Unfogging the Future.

Newt Scamander Author 1897 - present Celebrated author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. He is currently studying fire slugs in the Brazilian rainforest.

Adalbert Waffling 1899 - 1981 Famous magical theoretician. This famous thinker wrote all about magic. Every modern witch and wizard has learned from his writings.

Perpetua Fancourt 1900 - 1991 Witch who invented the Lunascope.

Roland Kegg 1903 - present President of English Gobstones team.

Tilly Toke 1903 - 1991 Gained Order of Merlin, First Class, for saving Muggle lives during the Ilfracombe Incident of 1932, when a dragon swooped down on a beach full of sunbathers.

Joscelind Wadcock 1911 - present Chaser for Puddlemere United Quidditch team.

Derwent Shimpling Comedian 1912 - present Ate an entire Venomous Tentacula for a bet and survived, though still purple. Wizards and witches everywhere love his silly sense of humor and his boldness.

Jocunda Sykes 1915 - present Famous for flying across the Atlantic on a broomstick - the first person to do so.

Celestina Warbeck 1917 - present Popular singing sorceress.

Blenheim Stalk Muggle expert and author of many books, including Muggles Who Notice, a study of Muggle awareness of magic.

Miranda Goshawk 1921 - present Famous spell-book writer.

Carlotta Pinkstone 1922 - present Famous campaigner for lifting the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy and telling Muggles that wizards exist.

Bertie Bott Inventor 1935 - present Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans was created by him quite by mistake. His original purpose was to create tasty candies from food. He accidentally included a pair of dirty socks in his experiment!

Devlin Whitehorn Inventor 1945 - present Founder of the Nimbus racing broom company in 1967. He helped design Nimbus brooms, which revolutionized the game of Quidditch. An expert flyer, he is an avid Quidditch fan who enjoys watching or playing games whenever he can.

Gaspard Shingleton 1959 - present Celebrated inventor of the Self-Stirring Cauldron.

Greta Catchlove 1960 - present Author of Charm Your Own Cheese.

Glenda Chittock 1964 - present Popular presenter of the W.W.N. (Wizarding Wireless Network) program Witching Hour.

Gwenog Jones Quidditch Captain 1968 - present Captain and Beater of only all-female national Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. After a game she enjoys relaxing with friends, drinking butterbeer, and listening to The Weird Sisters.

Dunbar Oglethorpe 1968 - present Chief of Q.U.A.B.B.L.E. (Quidditch Union for the Administration and Betterment of the British League and its Endeavors).

Myron Wagtail 1970 - present Lead singer of popular wizarding band The Weird Sisters.

Kirley Duke 1971 - present Plays lead guitar with the popular wizarding band The Weird Sisters.

Donaghan Tremlett Entertainer 1972 - present Bass player with the popular wizarding band The Weird Sisters. Muggle-born, Donaghan is a big fan of the Quidditch team called the Kenmare Kestrals.

Heathcote Barbary 1974 - present Plays rhythm guitar with the popular wizarding band The Weird Sisters.

Herman Wintringham 1974 - present Plays lute with the popular wizarding band The Weird Sisters.

Gideon Crumb 1975 - present Plays bagpipes with the popular wizarding band The Weird Sisters.

Orsino Thruston 1976 - present Plays drums with the popular wizarding band The Weird Sisters.

Merton Graves 1978 - present Plays cello with the popular wizarding band The Weird Sisters.

Harry Potter 1980 - present "The boy who lived."

Albus Dumbledore 1881-1997

Claudius Ptolemy 85 – unknown

**Prisoner of Azkaban game:**

Famous Wizards:

10. Professor Armando DippetFormer Headmaster of Hogwarts, c. 1940.

12. Dzou Yen 4th Century B. Alchemist

13. Falco Aesalon Ancient GreekThe first recorded example of an Animagus, he could transform himself into a falcon.

100. Harry Potter

**Quidditch:**

Barberus Bragge Introduced the Golden Snidget into Quidditch in 1269, changing the face of the game forever.

??. Edgar Cloggs Ghost who has been hanging around the (Hogwarts) Quidditch Pitch as long as anyone can remember. Edgar was obviously a pretty good player in his day.

**Famous Vampires Cards:**

Sir Herbert Varney-lived (by undead standards) Victorian Vampire who preyed upon women in London during the 1880s. Was subsequently captured and killed by a special squad from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Amarillo Lestoat american vampire. Author of A Vampire's Monologue - intended to bore the reader into a stupor making him/her easier prey for vampires. 'Lestoat' is a pun on the name 'Lestat,' the main character of Anne Rice's vampire novel Interview with a Vampire.

Lady Carmilla Sanguina in the blood of her victims to retain her youthful beauty.

Blodwyn Bludd 1923 - as the "vampire from the Valleys". Famous for singing to his victims in a sonorous bass baritone, before bitting their necks.

Count Vlad Drakul 1390 - vampire who inspired the fictional Count Dracula created by Bram Stoker. Father of Vlad the Impaler.

**Famous Goblins Cards:**

Eargit the Ugly Goblin representative at 14th century summit of Wizard's Council.

Alguff the Awful Foul-smelling globin nuisance. Well known throughout the goblin world for trying to sell vials of his sweat to a Dungbomb manufacturer.

Ug the Unreliable Notorious goblin confidence trickster. Organized the infamous Demiguise Derby and absconded with the takings.

Urg the Unclean Rebel leader in the 18th century goblins rebellions.

Gringott Founder of Gringotts Wizard Bank.

**Famous Hags Cards:**

Babayaga Medieval, dates hag who dwelled in a hut that stood on giant chicken legs. Ate children for breakfast - and presumably for lunch and tea.

Malodora Grymm Medieval, dates a beautification potion to conceal her true form, she married a king and used a charmed mirror to reinforce her self-image. Became jealous of the most beautiful girl in the land and fed her a poisoned apple.

Leticia Somnolens Medieval, dates spiteful hag was jealous of the king's daughter and caused her to prick her finger on a spindle tainted with a Draught of the Living Death. A young wizard who had smeared his lips with Wiggenweld potion kissed the princess and brought her out of her trance.

Old Mother Hubbard Medieval, dates stray animals into her home and starved them to death.

Cordelia Misericordia representative at 14th century summit of Wizard's Council.

**Famous Giants Cards:**

Bran the Bloodthirsty Medieval, dates in a castle on top of an enchanted Beanstalk. Apparently fond of eating bread made with ground bones and washed down with the blood of an Englishman. Was slain by a boy named Jack.

Cyclops Ancient Greek, dates unknown. A one-eyed giant who lived in a cave at the foot of Mount Etna. With the help of several sheeps, was slain by the Greek hero, Odysseus.

Goliath Biblical, dates giant used by the Philistines in their war with the Israelites. Was slain by a young boy with a slingshot.

Morholt Ancient Celtic, dates brother of the King of Ireland. Wounded Tristan, the Celtic hero, with a poisoned sword when the latter tried to kill him.

Hengistof Upper Barnton 15th killed by the famous giant-slayer Gifford Ollerton.


	2. Death Eaters

Avery Jr. - Unknown

Avery Sr. - Unknown

Regulus Black - Dead

Alecto Carrow - Azkaban

Amycus Carrow - Azkaban

Crabbe - Unknown

Vincent Crabbe - Dead

Barty Crouch Jr. - Dementor Kiss

Dolohov Sr. - Unknown

Antonin Dolohov - Azkaban

Gibbon - Dead

Goyle - Unknown

Gregory Goyle - Azkaban

Greyback Sr. - Unknown

Fenrir Greyback - Azkaban

Jugson - Unknown

Igor Karkaroff - Dead

Lestrange Sr. - Unknown

Bellatrix Lestrange - Dead

Rabastan Lestrange - Unknown

Rodolphus Lestrange - Unknown

Walden Macnair - Azkaban

Draco Malfoy - At Large

Lucius Malfoy - At Large

Narcissa Malfoy - At Large

Nott - Unknown

Mulciber Jr. - Unknown

Mulciber Sr. - Unknown

Peter Pettigrew - Dead

Quirinus Quirrell - Dead

Augustus Rookwood - Azkaban

Rosier Sr. - Unknown

Evan Rosier - Dead

Thorfinn Rowle - Azkaban

Selwyn - Azkaban

Severus Snape - Dead

Travers - Azkaban

Wilkes - Dead

Yaxley - Azkaban


	3. Order of the Phoenix

Sirius Black - Dead

Edgar Bones - Dead

Caradoc Dearborn - Dead

Fleur Delacour - Gringotts

Dedalus Diggle - Unknown

Elphias Doge - Unknown

Aberforth Dumbledore - Hog's Head

Albus Dumbledore - Dead

Benjy Fenwick - Dead

Arabella Figg - Unknown

Mundungus Fletcher - Unknown

Filius Flitwick - Hogwarts

Hermione Granger - Ministry of Magic

Rubeus Hagrid - Hogwarts

Hestia Jones - Unknown

Lee Jordan - Unknown

Alice Longbottom - Insane

Augusta Longbottom - Unknown

Frank Longbottom - Insane

Neville Longbottom - Hogwarts

Luna Lovegood - Magical Creatures

Remus Lupin - Dead

Olympe Maxime - Beauxbatons

Minerva McGonagall - Hogwarts

Marlene McKinnon - Dead

Dorcas Meadowes - Dead

Alastor Moody - Dead

Peter Pettigrew - Dead

Sturgis Podmore - Unknown

James Potter - Dead

Harry Potter - Ministry of Magic

Lily Potter - Dead

Fabian Prewett - Dead

Gideon Prewett - Dead

Muriel Prewett - Unknown

Kingsley Shacklebolt - Ministry of Magic

Horace Slughorn - Hogwarts

Severus Snape - Dead

Pomona Sprout - Unknown

Andromeda Tonks - Unknown

Nymphadora Tonks - Dead

Ted Tonks - Dead

Emmeline Vance - Dead

Arthur Weasley - Ministry of Magic

Bill Weasley - Gringotts

Charlie Weasley - Romania

Fred Weasley - Dead

George Weasley - Weasley Wizard Wheezes

Ginny Weasley - Daily Prophet

Molly Weasley - The Burrow

Ron Weasley - Ministry of Magic


End file.
